From Their Perspective
by saiyan.caress
Summary: Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return from Vegeta and Tarble's POVs. Spoiler alert: you've been warned! Oneshot


Disclaimer: DBZ and all related characters, plotlines, etc... do not belong to me; this is a site for fan fiction, after all. I basically own very little having to do with this story, the plot isn't even mine. Anyway, I'm not making one measly penny off this thing, so, y'know, don't try to sue.

Summary: This is just Tarble and Vegeta's POVs through the 2008 special, Yo! Return of Son Goku and Friends. Just because I wanted to write it. So if you haven't seen that special, you don't want to read this. There are spoilers, and it probably won't make a whole lot of sense. It's on youtube and some other places if you want to watch it, with subtitles. The *** indicates a switch from one POV to the other, and it starts from Tarble's.

This had better work. I know it's a long shot, but it's the only option I've got. If this falls through, it's over. If I were just stronger... well, if I was strong enough, I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. Actually, I might have died already; from what I understand there were very few survivors.

I wonder if he'll remember me. It's been a long time, and we were very young, but I haven't forgotten. He was so strong, even way back then. A true warrior. I think he'll know who I am. The question is whether he'll be willing to help, and if he is, can he really defeat them?

They terrorized my planet, just for their own amusement. None of us stood a chance against them. I'm the strongest of our planet's inhabitants, so when I couldn't stop them, what hope did we have left? They're following now, just minutes behind us as we race toward this new planet, Earth, and our last chance at survival.

***

"You aren't wearing _that_, are you?"

"Of course. You said to dress in something nice, didn't you? I still don't see why I have to go..." Vegeta stood by the front door of Capsule Corp in his Saiyan armor, arms crossed, looking impatient.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "We were invited, everyone's going to be there, lots of food... it'll be fun! Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Oh, great, a party, just what I wanted to do with my day. I should be training right now; no reason to let my guard down and slack off just because things have been peaceful. Oh, well, I'm sure Kakarot will show up to stuff his face, perhaps we can get some sparring in.

Yeah, he's here, and dressed to fight. It wouldn't surprise me if those were the only clothes he owned, often as he wears them. He and the others look as if they haven't been keeping up with their training. I'd expected as much, though I fail to understand their reasoning. Surely they don't expect the peace to last forever.

I challenge him right away; it's been way too long since I've done battle with a decent opponent. He'll win, despite my strict training regimen and his apparent lack of practice, but not before I've pummeled him into the ground. Someday I'm going to beat that third- class clown...

Before we can get started someone announces that the banquet is about to begin, so of course Kakarot wants to eat first. Fine by me, this can also be a competition, though my odds are just slightly improved.

***

We've arrived. Our landing was pretty dramatic; these pods could definitely benefit from some landing gear. No time to worry about that, though. They weren't too far behind us, so they should be here soon. I turn on my Scouter and locate the highest power levels on the planet. Thats odd, they all seem to be in the same place. Maybe something's finally going to go right.

***

We'd hardly begun to touch our food when we sensed it. A strong power level, someone unfamiliar, and coming straight toward us. Wait, that's Saiyan energy! Similar to mine, but surely it's not...

They all rush out to see who it is. They're surprised to see another Saiyan; the last of our race should all be present and accounted for. But this one was sent away, not on a mission, like Kakarot was, but because he was unable to fight. Allowing him to remain on our home world would have been disgraceful. I hadn't expected him to survive out there, but back then I hadn't particularly cared. Now, I find that I'm actually pleased to know he's still alive. Life on this planet has certainly changed me. I suppose I should go say hello or something...

"Tarble. Why're you here?"

***

When we get there, a group comes out to meet us. I wonder how they had known we were coming; none of them wear Scouters. Perhaps they use a different kind of device. I start scanning power levels, he has to be here somewhere. Then, I hear my name.

The group jumps back, seeming to be startled, clearing a path. Looking every bit the proud warrior, his clothes are similar to mine. I haven't seen a Saiyan uniform besides my own since I left Planet Vegeta. I'm glad he recognizes me. I greet him with excitement, forgetting just for a second why I came here. My big brother still remembers me!

***

He's still a scrawny runt, and though his energy level has improved greatly since he was a child, what we can sense is his maximum, not very impressive. He comes bounding over like an excited puppy. I almost expect his tail to wag. He's of royal descent; where's his dignity?

I, of course, don't respond with some childish display of affection. Arms crossed and looking the other direction, I can still tell he's lost his previous excitement. He says a Namekian told him I'd come here after defeating Freeza. Now he wants me to save his planet from some threat he was too weak to take care of himself. I don't show it, but this does sound a bit interesting. It's been two years since I've had an enemy to fight.

All of a sudden, Kakarot pops up right behind me, shoving down food (as usual), and inviting himself into our conversation. That low class idiot really needs to learn some manners. He sounds pretty interested in idea of new opponents, himself. Well, he'll just have to limit his interest to watching me defeat them. Tarble checks Kakarot's power level and informs him that it's insufficient. Ha, I tell him not to trust his Scouter. Hard to believe I used to rely on those devices as well; they're really quite useless. Kakarot decides to give a demonstration on powering up. He can be such a show- off.

***

Vegeta isn't really happy to see me. I guess I was kind of hoping he would be, but right now there are bigger problems, namely Abo and Cado, who'll be landing any minute. I present my plea for help, and hope he'll be willing.

Before I even get a response, some other guy starts asking about the brothers' strength, and seems eager to fight. His power level, however, indicates that he'd quickly be defeated. Vegeta doesn't seem to think so, though. He says combat strength can change, and the other guy says he'll show me. What could they possibly mean; power levels can't just rise at will, can they?

I... I can't believe it, his power level is actually rising, and fast! He goes through some kind of transformation, and my Scouter overloads and explodes. It's amazing, I think he can actually defeat them! Nearly out of time, I ask him for help.

***

Tarble was quite impressed with Kakarot's transformation to Super Saiyan, though he wouldn't have recognized it as such, and was quick to ask him for help in defeating these enemies of his, who he apparently led here. I stepped in and said I'd handle it myself, no way Kakarot's going to steal my fight.

Well, it looks like that clown isn't the only one who misses battle, even the brats want a chance to fight. Kakarot decides we should draw for it, as it would be unfair to fight just two opponents with such a large group. I'm not so concerned with the fairness of it, but with all of us fighting, the battle would be over as soon as this Abo and Cado arrived.

***

I'm pretty sure he just wants to fight, but my brother was pretty quick to claim this as our problem, and told the other guy to stay out of it. Maybe he does care, at least a little. It seems a lot of the others want to participate in the fight, too, including the children. I wonder briefly if any of them are Vegeta's; a couple look like they could be Saiyan. There'll be time for catching up later, right now they've all decided to...

To pull up vegetables to determine who will fight? Really?! I'm not sure they understand the threat here, or maybe they really are too strong to be concerned. I guess someone stronger can step in if the winner of this contest can't handle it.

One of the children, Trunks, will be the one to fight. It seems he's Vegeta's son, so I guess that makes us family. It's strange, he doesn't look Saiyan at all. Gure rushes over to wish him luck. I had wanted her to stay at home when I realized I was being followed, but she refused to let me make such a long journey alone.

My brother asks who she is. Of course! I completely forgot to make any introductions. Well, I think it's understandable, the fate of my home planet riding on this mission and all. I apologize for the lateness, and introduce Gure, my wife. Haha, from the expression on my big brother's face, I don't think he was quite expecting that...

***

Trunks will be fighting, having beaten Goten for the position. The tiny creature that had arrived with Tarble ran over to wish my son luck, as if a Saiyan warrior needed such a thing. I asked Tarble the identity of his companion, and was... completely shocked at his response. He _married_ that thing?! And I thought I'd seen some exotic- looking women... We exchanged greetings, myself being too taken aback to display my usual indifference.

***

We returned to our previous location just as Abo and Cado had arrived. They were looking for me, but instead Trunks and an even younger child, Goten, went out to meet them. Vegeta asked if these two were Freeza's fighters; they were. It seems he remembered them. I told him that they'd improved, they were as strong as Freeza had been. The one my brother had referred to as Kakarot said that was perfect for the children. Is it really possible that these kids can be that strong?

***

That boy is going to be doing some serious training when we get back home. The sloppiness of his fighting was embarrassing! Gotenks didn't even finish the fight; Kakarot had to step in (that lousy, good for nothing, low class buffoon!). Oh well, now that it's over we can get back to that food...

***

They actually did it, they beat Abocado! Our world will be peaceful again. Wow, and now all these Earth- dwelling Saiyans seem concerned with is their dinner! A power like that, and they aren't phased at all! I know the Saiyans were known as a powerful warrior race, but these guys are exceptional.

I guess that's it, then. Our mission was a success, Gure and I can return home, tell everyone there the good news. Somehow, I'm kind of... disappointed.

"Tarble." I look up to see Vegeta standing over me. I tell him thanks, and I'm going. I don't think he wants me here, so there's no point in staying.

"You should eat before you go. You can join us if you want." Well, maybe he isn't so anxious to be rid of me. I accept with a big smile and follow after him.


End file.
